grandmother moon
by SuperJohnny92
Summary: Dean and Sam go to a relaxation class and Dean isn’t too pleased! Dean’s thoughts during the experience.


Dean glanced at his younger brother with a clear _I can't believe we are doing this_ expression.

Sam, on the other hand, returned Dean's gesture with a small half grin and eye roll.

"Hello, my name is Judy and I welcome you all to my relaxation class. Please make yourselves comfortable. Spread yourself out, and lay down flat on the floor." The old, petite teacher said, smiling, and putting on a meditation CD.

Dean shook his head again in disbelief, before sighing and doing what was instructed. _This is ridiculous. _

"I would like you all to concentrate on your breathing. Close your eyes. Focus on the rise and fall of your belly; be with your belly. Breathe in for full duration and out again, as if riding the waves of your own breathing. In and out; inhale and exhale. Feel the breath moving in and out of your lungs and body". _Why is her voice freakishly calm and soothing? This just isn't right, it's too nice._

Dean turned his head to this side, and peeked one eye open to look at his brother. And there he laid – body long and flat, feet and palms faced downward and eyes closed. _Oh, hell no. Sam is actually enjoying this. _

"Good. You should now notice your breathing slow down and body relax". _Oh really. Did you just figure that one out? Isn't that the whole freaking point! _

"Let the thoughts in your mind just float away. Make all tension disappear. Forget about all stress in your life_." Is this supposed to be working? Because it really isn't working._

"You are lying on your back, floating in a beautiful pool of water. All around you is ancient forest, and above you, lighting your way is grandmother moon, full and glowing brightly. The water supports you completely, the perfect temperature, you feel completely safe. You stare up at the moon, feeling relaxed and comfortable, and you begin to feel her beckoning you, drawing you up to her. The feeling is lovely, and as you enjoy her calling you, you suddenly realise that you are in fact no longer floating in the water, instead, you are moving upward, gently, flowing, upwards, you look beneath you and see the canopy of trees. You feel free! You feel as though you can do anything, go anywhere. Gently, you try to somersault, and it works! Take some time to play with your new skill. Fly off to wherever you want to go. Or just twist and turn where you are..." _You cannot be serious. Grandmother moon? Feeling free? Somersaulting? This is a whole new level of crazy!_

"When you are finished, thank Grandmother Moon for your new skill and tell her you wish to return to the earth. Slowly you move back down, until you find yourself standing on solid ground."

Dean shifted uncomfortably and held in a laugh. _This is just too funny. Thank-you Grandmother Moon for boring me and now please go away. _

"Now, wriggle your fingers and toes. Be one again with your body. Slowly, open your eyes when you are ready."

Dean shot his eyes open. _Ahh, the blinding light. I can't see. My eyes are burning, my eyes! _Dean once again smirked. _Gotta' make my own fun around here. _

"I would like everyone to sit up slowly. You should all feel relaxed." _Stuff sitting up slowly. _Dean was up within a second. _Maybe that was a little too fast. I feel lightheaded, and I don't think it's a good thing._

"I thank you for all coming and I hope to see you again." Her eyes creased at the side and her wrinkles were evident when she sweetly smiled, and waved everyone goodbye.

"Dude, we are never doing that again!" Dean said, turning to Sam.

Sam let out a laugh "Just admit it, you enjoyed the whole thing"

Dean poked up an eyebrow and waved his arms around in a comedic manner. "Sam, I think _you_ were the only one who enjoyed the whole be with your belly and become best friends with Grandmother Moon thing"

"Whatever. So, because I just know how much you love this whole meditation experience, I had a kind word with the lovely teacher, and I got us another session for tomorrow" Sam's face lighted up in a giant grin.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Dean mumbled is disgust.


End file.
